King Kong (1933)
King Kong is a giant ape monster who first appeared in the 1933 RKO Radio Pictures film, King Kong. He is the first incarnation of the character. Background Revered as a god by the people of Skull Island, Kong was encountered by a film crew who traveled to the island in 1933 to shoot Carl Denham's next picture. The crew's leading lady, Ann Darrow, was kidnapped by the islanders and offered as a sacrifice to Kong, who accepted his new "bride" and carried her off into the jungle. There, Kong would defend Ann from the other savage denizens of the island, such as a meat-eating dinosaur, a cave serpent, and a Pteranodon. Once Ann was rescued by Jack Driscoll, Kong followed them back to the village on the island, tearing down its protective wall and rampaging before being knocked out by gas bombs. Denham decided to bring Kong back to New York and put the beast on display, only for Kong to become enraged and break free from his chains, going on a rampage through the concrete jungle. After kidnapping Ann once again, Kong climbed the Empire State Building, where he was engaged by several Curtiss F8C Helldiver planes and fatally wounded. After succumbing to his wounds, Kong fell from the top of the skyscraper and plummeted to his death in the streets below. Powers and Abilities * Physical Strength: '''Kong is an incredibly strong and skilled combatant. He uses his overwhelming strength to lift objects like fallen trees or smash down the colossal wall surrounding the Skull Island village. His physical capabilities are demonstrated further in his battles against the creatures of the island. He is able to match the meat-eater's strength and eventually pin it to the ground before breaking its jaws. He withstands being nearly constricted to death by an Elasmosaurus before forcibly ripping the creature off of his body and killing it instantly by slamming it on the ground. He kills a Pteranodon by grabbing the creature out of the sky and crushing its body in his clutches. Kong's strength is so great he is able to break free from chrome steel chains thought to be unbreakable. * '''Agility: '''Kong is quite agile for his size, which allows him to dodge many of the meat-eater's strikes and avoid potentially deadly blows. Kong can run very quickly by dropping onto all fours and charging forward. Kong uses his agility to effortlessly scale buildings in Manhattan, and is even able to strike passing biplanes as they attack him while on top of the Empire State Building. * '''Durability: Kong demonstrates a fair deal of durability and stamina, as he shifts from battling the Venture crew to battling three of the beasts of Skull Island within a short span of time, winning each encounter. While Kong's durability is not limitless, he withstands a sustained amount of gunfire from the Curtiss F8C Helldiver biplanes before finally succumbing to his wounds. * '''Intelligence: '''Kong is remarkably intelligent. He makes use of environmental objects like trees or rocks when fighting, and even when overwhelmed by more powerful or more numerous opponents he can think on his feet and find a way to win. Feats Strength * Easily lifts humans as if they were dolls. * Casually pushed down several trees. * Easily lifted and shook around a massive log. * Easily wrestled with a Tyrannosaurus rex as big as he was. ** Picked it up and flipped it over his shoulder as well. * Famously broke the jaws of a T-Rex, completely reversing its bite force. ** A study in 2012 by Karl Bates and Peter Falkingham found that Tyrannosaurus had the most powerful bite of any terrestrial animal that has ever lived, finding an adult Tyrannosaurus could have exerted 35,000 to 57,000 N (7,868 to 12,814 lbf) of force in the back teeth. * Managed to pry an Elasmosaurus off of his neck. ** Lifted and smashed the creature into the ground until its spine was snapped, killing it. * Casually rips the wing off a Pteranodon. * Busted through a massive barred door, even with several dozen men pushing against him. * Casually smashed several huts. * Uprooted a small tree and used it as a club. * Smashed down a large wooden platform. * Broke through massive steel cuffs and the chains that held him in place. * Busted through a massive chunk of a building. * Tore apart a chunk of an elevated railway. * Yanked a train car off of the mentioned railway with one hand, then proceeded to smash up said train car. * Able to send a biplane spinning with a swipe. Speed * Being an ape, Kong has the natural ability to climb, be it buildings or natural cliffs. * Easily moves dozens of meters through a jungle in a few moments. * Fought off a Pteranodon while it was flying. * Got from the top of his lair towards the entrance of Skull Island in just a few minutes. * Managed to tag 1930s era biplanes. Durability * Could tank several attacks from the T-Rex, which should have a similar AP as him. * Took several bites from a massive Elasmosaurus. * Said Elasmosaurus choked him out for a few seconds and he was fine. * Shrugged off bites from a Pteranodon. * Shrugged off taking several spears to the mouth. * Took several minutes of fire from various high powered machine guns before he died. Skill * One of the most well known movie monsters of all time. * Was the top dog of Skull Island. * Killed numerous beasts on Skull Island. * Was named the Eighth Wonder of the World. * Climbed the Empire State Building. Weaknesses * Despite him being able to tank several bullets, enough will put him down. * Few ranged options. * Can be knocked out with tranquilizers. * Blondes are his kryptonite. * His copyright status. Fun Facts * King Kong's relatively small size outside of the Toho and MonsterVerse films fits with scientific understanding of the Square Cube Law, in which large animals have a low surface area, and therefore are less efficient at processes such as gas exchange, placing an upper limit on their size. King Kong's size in the 1933 film is close to the largest size a terrestrial animal can be under the current understood constraints. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Kong Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:True Neutral Category:Universal Pictures Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju Category:Protagonists Category:Primates